Confessions on a training area
by sarah-uchiha90
Summary: Sand and Leaf are at war. Team 7 has to go through special training, and when Sasuke and Naruto meet a couple of times at the training area, secret emotions are revealed. SasuNaru. Shounenai.
1. Kisses in the forest

**The boys' age: **16  
**Warning: **Some kissing  
**Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Spoilers: **Nope  
**Good-to-know:** By this time, Sand and Leaf are at war.  
**Author's note:** Thank you so much you who have reviewed. I don't mind constructive critique at all :D And I will to do my best with improving my spelling and stuff, promise :D

* * *

Sasuke walked slowly, trying to avoid getting mud all over his shoes. He looked at the sun, that had almost rose completely over the horizon and cast a pink shade over the clouds. He stopped and looked around him, and when he had confirmed that no-one was around, he looked at the rising sun and sighed appreciatively at the beautiful sight. He would rather die then confess to anyone that he liked to watch the sun rise. He was the cool guy, the cold guy. He was "above" such trifle matters as sunrises. He started walking again. He walked for another fifteen minutes, then came to a large forest. He went in, and after about five minutes he had reached the training area.  
He lay down his backpack, and looked around for an appropriate tree. When he found one, he focused his Chakra to his feet. He started running, and like always, he found himself sitting on one of the trees branches. He remembered the first time he had tried this. He laughed back at the memory. He and Naruto had competed, and he, Sasuke, had performed much higher in the beginning, but Naruto's incredible stamina had got his performance as good as Sasuke's.  
He sat a while and reflected on the memory. It was a long, long time ago, yet it felt like it had happened yesterday.  
He jumped down from the tree and did the exercise over again. He kept doing it for about half an hour, when he suddenly stopped. Someone was there, he could sense it.  
He drew his kunai. He stood for a moment and listened to hear where the sound came from. He heard a faint rustle of leaves in a bush near him. Before he had time to act, he saw someone emerging from the shadow. 

"Hey Sasuke! What are you doing here?"It took a while before it sunk in to Sasuke who it was.  
"You idiot." he said quietly before putting away his kunai and turning back to the tree.  
"Nice way to greet someone..." Naruto muttered.

"So, what _are_ you doing here?" Naruto asked curiously after a while.  
"Training," Sasuke said impatiently, "What are you doing here anyway? I'm surprised to see you out of bed before dinnertime..."  
"I just felt like training." Naruto said, ignoring the remark. He lay down his backpack next to a tree and walked away from it, until he was about 19 feet from it. He drew his kunai and aimed for a small spot on the tree, then threw it. It stuck to the tree right next to the small spot.  
The two boys continued with each of their exercises. The only interruption was when Sasuke stopped with the tree climbing exercise, and began kicking a tree instead.  
After an hour, Naruto sat down and opened his backpack. He took out a little box, in which he had rice cakes.  
"Want one?" he asked Sasuke, more of politeness, as he knew Sasuke would refuse.  
Sasuke stopped kicking the tree for a moment, and then looked at Naruto. He seemed to be thinking hard.  
"S-sure" Sasuke said doubtfully.  
Naruto was surprised, but happily took out one for Sasuke too. They sat down by the tree that Naruto had been throwing his kunais into. He wanted to ask Sasuke what made him change his mind about eating with him, as he never did that if he didn't have to, but thought it would be best not to.  
"So...", Naruto asked, "How long were you here before I came?"  
"About half an hour or so I guess." Sasuke said, chewing slowly on his rice cake.  
"Okay..." Naruto said, not being able to think of anything more to say.  
They continued eating in silence. Naruto thought of why he hadn't brought more rice cakes, and Sasuke was apparently in deep thought.  
"Um... Naruto?" Sasuke said carefully.  
"Huh?" Naruto said, entierly focused on his rice cakes.  
"Do you think I'm odd?"  
"Eh..." said Naruto, not knowing how to answer this unusual question, "Well, if you ignore the fact that you're a a loner and a pretentious bastard, then no."  
"Okay", Sasuke said impatiently, "But do you think that I'm like ... unusual?"  
"Well, according to almost every girl in town – including Sakura-chan", he added bitterly, "you're unusually handsome, but-"  
"No, I mean different... Like in this way."  
He leaned forward to Naruto and kissed him, just for a second. He hastily withdrew from Naruto's mouth, trying to see his reaction. Naruto just sat there, completely dumbstruck.  
"I got to go." he said automatically, sounding almost like a robot. He stood up so suddenly that the rice cake in his knee flew into Sasuke's face. He picked up his backpack and nearly ran in to a tree as he hurried away through the forest.  
Sasuke let out a deep sigh. If he had been any other boy, he might have cried, but Sasuke wasn't the type who cried. He just sat there, listening to the soft breeze rustle through the leaves. He sat there for about five minutes, but then he got up and started kicking the tree again.

* * *

Authors note: Well, this was the first chapter. What did you think? There'll be more substance in the next chapter. I got the second chapter half-finished, but it should be ready soon. In other words, shout if you want another chapter ;) 


	2. Meeting thoughts

**Author's note:** Oh Kami-sama, thank you for the good reviews! This chapter I wrote on request... Fluff to all of you :D  
**For story details:** First chapter

* * *

Naruto had enjoyed every second of their long break (he hadn't at all – unlike Sasuke – questioned why they all of a sudden had a _break_), and had slept and ate through the most of it. The day of the Sasuke-incident was the first day he had trained again in two weeks, just to keep himself fit. But now when he kept dwelling the whole Sasuke-story in his mind, he barely had time to sleep or eat. Well, um, okay, but at least his heart wasn't in it.  
Kakashi had called for a meeting. They were supposed to meet him at the bridge at 10:30 sharp, but Naruto had hesitations about going. Maybe he could pretend to be sick. Anything to avoid meeting Sasuke. 

_/Oh come on, you're not 10 any more. You can't just pretend to be sick. Act like a grown up ninja now for Kami-sama's sake/_

Naruto didn't want to listen to his conscience, but he was forced to.So that is why, 10:15, a very sleepy and grumpy Naruto came wandering down the street that led to the bridge. When he reached the bridge, he saw to his vexation that Sasuke was already there. Sakura was standing by him, talking eagerly to him about something Naruto could not hear. Sasuke was barley listening. When he saw Naruto coming, he hastily turned to Sakura, pretending like he was not just a wall in the conversation. Sakura talked even more eagerly, apparently encouraged by Sasuke's pretend-listening, but when she saw Naruto coming, she stopped.  
"You always know how to interrupt things!" she screamed angrily at him, even though he hadn't done anything.  
When he didn't reply, she only seemed more irritated.  
"What's up with _you_?"  
"Just tired." Naruto mumbled.  
He actually wished that Sasuke would take Sakura and kiss her, just to prove that the whole thing yesterday was just a joke, or a dream, or anything.  
Kakashi came strolling down the road. Immediately he noticed the tension.  
"Hello there!", he said in an amused tone, "Enjoying your break?"  
No-one answered.  
"Well, the reason I called you here is that we begin our training tomorrow." he continued.  
"Training?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes, training. The reason for this is that we are going on a mission."  
"Well why do we have to train?" she asked sceptically.  
"Because this mission is very important. We are going to the Sand to retrieve some information about the enemies round ups."  
"What!", Naruto screamed, and for the moment forgot the thing with Sasuke, "We can't go to the Sand now! That would be an AAAAAAAA mission or something!"  
"Yeah!", Sakura said hysterically, "Why can't some Jounins do that?"  
"Because." Kakashi said avoidingly.  
Sasuke snorted loudly. Kakashi looked at him but decided not to say anything.  
"So, therefore you will receive special training. We will commence training tomorrow, and we will train for two weeks. Then we will go to the Sand. Look, I'm sorry to have to deal you in on this on such a short notice, I myself didn't find out until yesterday. But while we are at war, we can't inform people things fast. We haven't got that much time to train, but we'll manage. Okay?"  
They muttered in respond.  
"Well, off you go then." he said, and darted of towards the city.  
The three of them started walking slowly in the same direction Kakashi had gone.  
"So... what do you think our training will be like?" Sakura asked both of them uncertainly.  
None of the two boys answered. Sakura was wondering why they were acting so strange. She said to herself that they must have been competing over something like usual. But deep down she understood that something must have happened between them. She didn't know what it was, she just knew that she had to break this tension. She knew that the best way of doing that was getting Naruto jealous.  
"Saaaasuke... what are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked.  
"Training." he said curtly.  
"But can't you cancel your training for once and take me out to dinner or something?" she said impatiently.  
"No." he said in a tone that told Sakura that the conversation was over.  
"Um... Okay..." Sakura said. She hated herself for being dissapointed. She had known Sasuke for almost _8 years_, and yet she was _dissapointed_ when he turned her down, like he always did.

_/But, maybe it's not because he doesn't want to. Maybe it's because that fight or whatever it is with Naruto. Damn Naruto, always gets in the way for me and Sasuke/_

Naruto looked down on his legs. Usually by now, he would have said that he could take Sakura out for dinner instead, but something made him pass. He threw a quick glance at Sasuke, he was glaring down to the ground too. Naruto wondered if the Uchiha was thinking about him too. And what he was thinking.

_/Oh no! Maybe he's thinking about what I look like naked/_

Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets, looking down to the ground. Special training, huh? That means he would have to spend two intense week with Naruto. That would be very uncomfortable.Damn it, he thought, why had he shown his feelings to that fool? This only made things harder! And here he thought he'd feel relieved if I confided him!  
But really, what had he been expecting? That Naruto would tell him that he loves him too? That he would kiss back? That he would throw himself into Sasuke's arms?

_/Idiot, Uchiha Sasuke, idiot/_

_

* * *

_

Authors note: So.. the second chapter.. Did you like it? I loved writing it, especially when I thought of the fluff-reviews :D So I was kind of thinking that maybe you could review again? Please :D  
PS! Next chapter is going to contain more Sasuke and Naruto... :D


	3. Training commence

**Author's note:** Again, thank you for the reviews! I love you! It really means a lot to me!

And I can't express how sorry I am for being so lazy with this chapter. I've just had a total lack of imagination... I'm really sorry to have kept you waiting! I will really try to finish the next chapter faster!  
**For story details:** First chapter

Oh, and forgot about disclaimers in earlier chapters... Not that anyone will miss it ;D Anywho:

**Disclaimer:** I do not - cries - own Naruto. If I had owned him and his friends, I would have someone chainsaw Sakura's head of, much more Gaara, and at least one SasuNaru-lovescene a episode :D Btw, I am SO not writing disclaimers in every chapter! This disclaimer's for the whole story!

Naruto woke up early in the morning. He reluctantly got out of the bed. This morning they were to commence their new special training, and he was not looking forward to it.

Of course, he could have been looking forward to it, but the thought of spending two weeks with Sasuke... He shuddered.

He sat down by his table, slowly eating his cup-ramen. He thought through what had happened in his mind for the millionth time.

Suddenly something hit him! What had Sasuke said?

"_I mean different... Like in this way."_

_/"LIKE in this way"... Maybe he didn't mean he was in love with me! Maybe he just meant that he was gay, and just showed it to me! He's not in love with me at all/_

Naruto happily wolfed down the rest of his ramen.

Thirty minutes later and some kilometres from there, Sasuke walked down the same path he had walked yesterday. The place they would train in was in the same area as he and Naruto had trained in the other day. He walked slowly, trying to postpone the moment he would have to face the others. Especially Naruto.

He wondered what their special training was going to be. Maybe they were to test their information gathering-skills, like in the Chuunin Exam. Anyway, he wasn't very interested. All he could think about right now was Naruto.

_/I'll have to explain to him today. I've got to set things right. I'll explain to him today./ _

Sakura stood in the forest with Kakashi – who were surprisingly early - waiting for Sasuke and Naruto.

"Where the hell are they?" Sakura asked out loud impatiently. She stretched her neck to see if they could come walking behind a tree, but none of the boys were in sight.

Suddenly, she had a feeling that somebody watched her. She turned her head to Kakashi. He was reading his book, as usual. Funny, she could have sworn he was looking at her just moments before.

"Where do you think they are?" she asked him uncertainly.

"They'll be here any time now." he said without looking up.

They waited there for another ten minutes, when they heard a rustle of leaves, and Sasuke emerged from behind a tree.

He looked around, as if to check if there was anyone else there, and immediately looked relieved.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted. He didn't answer.  
Kakashi threw one look at him and decided not to ask why he was late. They stood in silence and waited for Naruto to come.  
About ten minutes later, Naruto came bustling through the woods.  
"Why are you so late?" Sakura yelled at him and pointed an accusing finger at him.  
"Overslept" he said, but he was blushing, and his face was turned down.

"Very well," Kakashi said, stuffing his book into his pocket, "As you know, your special training will commence today. You will recognize this exercise from your Chuunin Exam, that was set in a similar environment. There is a tower in the middle of this forest, which I and two of you will be guarding. Your task is to get into the castle and get the information hidden inside. If I see you, or the other two sees you, you have failed. You may not leave any traces behind. It is vital that the enemy hasn't even seen that you have been there, gathering information. When you have gathered the information you need, you will get out unseen and get back here. When you are here, you will blow this horn, and we will come to see how you did. Understood?"

"Yes." the three said in chorus.

"Now. Naruto, you go first, then Sakura, then Sasuke. Although, it's most unlikely that any of you two", he pointed at Sasuke and Sakura, "will do the exercise today. I believe it's going to take a minimum of two days for each person to succeed. Alright. Naruto, we will now go to the castle. You will start at the blow of my horn. Understood?"

Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke, Sakura." Kakashi said. They darted away into the forest.

"Think, Naruto, think!" he muttered to himself. He tried to think of a strategy, but oddly enough kept being disturbed by the image of Sasuke kissing him that was floating around in his mind.

After just five minutes, he heard Kakashi blow the horn.

He had no idea what to do.

_/I guess I'll just have to... Go for it, and see how it goes. After all, it can't be that hard./_

He darted away. He ran for about four minutes before he saw a glimpse of the tower. It was round, and seemed to be quite narrow. He saw Sasuke and Sakura outside, standing ready and alert. He assumed that Kakashi must be at the other side or inside the tower.

There seemed to be only one way in, through the main gate. It was a large wooden door, and Sasuke stood right by it. It seemed to be slightly open, but since it was well-guarded he couldn't go that way. He looked for another entrance, but there seemed to be none. He tried to spot a window or a smaller opening somewhere.

He didn't see any, but thought that he should check on the other side of the tower. He ran as fast as he could without making any noise to the other side. He didn't see Kakashi there, but he still saw Sakura. That meant that the tower wasn't that big. That was a setback. That meant that it would be harder to get inside.

He looked at this side of the tower, but there wasn't any opening there either.

_/I guess I'll have to get through the main gate. But how am I going to do it? Sasuke is standing right in front of it, and Sakura will see me too... This is impossible... I've got to be invisible to do this.../_

And suddenly, Naruto came to think of something. He went through it in his mind, thinking if it would work or not, and decided to give it a shot. This would also give him the opportunity to use the new technique he learned from Jiraiya.

He jumped to the top of the tree. From there he could see the top of the tower.

_/Okay, here goes nothing.../_

He jumped as quiet as he could to the roof. When he was at the little peak of it, he knelt down.

He leaned his ear to the roofing tiles and tried to listen for any kind of sound inside.

Just then, the door of the tower slammed shut. Naruto flew up into the air by the sudden noise.

Kakashi had just gone out of the building.

"Any sign of him coming yet?" he heard Kakashi say.

"Nah." Sasuke said in his usual bored tone of voice, but with the slightest hint of anxiety.

Naruto gave a small sigh of relief.

_/Okay, this is my opportunity. All three of them are out here, so if I could just get inside before Sasuke or Sakura, I might stand a chance./_

He once again knelt down on the tile.

"Rei-Hissori no Jutsu!" he half-mumbled-half-shouted as he did the complicated seals.

Nothing happened.

"Kuso! Rei-Hissori no Jutsu!" he repeated.

Suddenly, he felt Chakra flow out of his mouth. It spread all over his body, and within a second it had enclosed him entirely.

_/Yatta/_

He carefully clapped his hands together. No sound came. He crawled over to the edge of the roof and looked down at the three figures. He clapped again. None of them showed any sign of having heard any noise.

_/Yatta yatta yatta/_

He crawled back, and when he was out of sight, he stood up.

The Rei-Hissori no Jutsu was a complicated technique, and was time-limited. It was a bit like Ebisu had explained to him about the Bunshin no Jutsu. The one who could control his Chakra more could create more replications, and the same thing was with this technique, only that you could do this technique for a longer time if you could control your Chakra, say 10 – 20 minutes. Naruto, not being able to control his Chakra that well could only do this technique for about 5 minutes. In other words; he had to hurry up.

He made some more seals.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted, or rather _would_ have shouted unless he had the Rei-Hissori. But it worked anyway, and beside him was another Naruto, grinning happily at him.

The original Naruto held out his hand to the Kage Bunshin Naruto, and said Naruto started clawing in the air over original-Naruto's hand.

"Rasengan!" he would-have-shouted while he shoved his hand at the ceiling.

The tiles flew up in the air without a sound; the Rei-Hissori extended to what you were in contact with.

As Naruto stood there and just was about to climb down the hole his Rasengan had caused, he realized something.

_/KUSO/_

He had just realized that even though there was no noise, he was quite sure that Kakashi or the others might notice if a ton of tiles came raining down from the roof.

He speeded around on the roof, catching as many tiles as he could.

When he had caught the last tile, he walked back.

He dropped the tiles in a little pile beside the hole, and climbed down.

While Naruto was busy catching falling tiles, he hadn't noticed that one of the three figures on the ground had just walked in to the castle, closing the gate after itself.

Author's note: Guess who it is! ;P

So, finally, chapter 3! What did you think of it? I'm quite proud of it myself :D I'm sorry that I couldn't squeeze in the SasuNaru, but there will be extra in the next ;D Next chapter will be up shortly (I hope)!

Btw, I'm having a little poll:

**Do you think that in the next chapter:**

Naruto should continue being freaked out by Sasuke's feelings  
_or_

Sasuke and Naruto should "get together" and live happily ever after until Gaara comes along and gets between them

_and, in that case, Gaara gets involved with:_

Sasuke  
_or_

Naruto

I will not base my decision on how many thinks that and that, I just wonder how you feel. I might also go with something completely different, like the second alternative only that it's Itachi showing up and ruining things, or the first one but Gaara showing up anyway, or something ABSOLUTELY different, like Itachi showing up and taking over the story. Hehehe. Itachi. Heheheh. Itachi. - drools -

But to get back to the subject: just say what you think! If you have any other suggestions besides from the ones said here you are most welcome to "vote" for them too.

Review please! Love you all!


End file.
